Halloween Special: The Seven Incredible Phenomenon
by Bright Misdreavus
Summary: All the places with ancient history would always have some paranormal stories. Here, deep in the untamed mountains, lies Genkai's Temple, where there are seven phenomenons that will raise your hair, at first... It actually, really funny.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the idea of this fic. The original version is in Chinese, by Qing Hua Yu. I only own this English version of the fic, translated by me, yours truly, Bright Misdreavus.

**Halloween Special: The Seven Incredible Phenomenon at Genkai's Temple**

Word, all the places with ancient history would always have some paranormal stories, with unexplainable phenomenon and unknown beings. Deep into the night, would always appear to those who trespassed the forbidden zone. Especially in a mountain like this, seems like whenever night falls, is a haven for monsters and creatures. With each and every single one of them, staring thru the door, watching all the unsuspecting humans.

The Seven Incredible Phenomenon at Genkai's Temple-Part 1

In many tales, the lavatory is often the place where many incredible things happen, such as toilets that flush automatically, the door that you can never open, the reflection from a person less mirror. All those terrible stories would have sounds of water dripping, deep into the terror in the hearts of many people.

Tonight, the power is out. Without the fan in hot and muggy weather like this is already very hard to bear, but now nature is calling, can't resist it can't you? There's no choice but to pick up a flashlight and walk toward the bathroom in the corner.

It's dark all around, and everyone, is in the land of dreams. The dark hallway, lit by the faint yellow light from the flashlight, creates an air of suspense. It is in this quite atmosphere, opening the door to the dark lavatory. The instant that light shine in, saw..a terrifying face, floating in the mirror of the lavatory!!

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

"What! Urameshi! It's me!"

"Kuwabara? Please, don't scare me like that!"

"I did not scare you, you scared yourself!"

"How am I supposed to know that you're in here! No light, bring a flashlight with you next time!"

"Why do I have to? It's such a hassle. Besides, I know the place already, and my spiritual awareness is good. I'll never bump into anything walking is the dark, there's no need for a flashlight!"

"But you'll scare people like that!"

"Okay, okay, I'll make note of that!"

This is the first of the seven incredible phenomenon, "Kuwabara in the Mirror" very, very scary.

The Seven Incredible Phenomenon at Genkai's Temple-Part 2

The window is also the subject of many supernatural tales. Especially, lots of people, see things through the window at night. See things that you're not supposed to see, or, things that are not supposed to be there or even, confusing things. At times like this, it is very important to pull drapes over your window. But what if there are no drapes?

It's another hot and muggy night, midst the blundering attack of mosquitoes, waking up, after getting rid of that annoying pest, lying down all sweaty, and that you completely cannot sleep.

Looking out the window out of boredom, there's nothing that can be seen in the dark, just when you decided to try to go to sleep again, all of a sudden, an unusual thing drew all the attention.

A pair of feet! Woman's feet! Is slowly, slowly, from outside the window, slowly drifting down. Starting from shoes then comes the heel, part of the calf, descending slowly..

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yusuke? It's late, what are you yelling about?"

"Botan! Please! Don't go around flying in the middle of the night! Alright?"

"But it's so hot, I can't sleep, which is why I'm out here catching a breeze, to see if it'll be more comfortable."

"But don't do it outside my window!"

"Alright! I won't!"

This is the second of the seven incredible phenomenon, "Botan floating on her oar in the middle of the night." Quite scary, wouldn't you think?

The Seven Incredible Phenomenon at Genkai's Temple-Part 3

Still the window, a popular subject of a horror story. It is different from a door, because window serves the function of watching. Outside the window, in the darkness, perhaps some unknown being, is closing in on your window, planning to open this unsteady passageway, to come in the house..

Night, a storm is brewing, the wind bellowed, making the tree go 'sha, sha, sha'. Midst all this noise, it's very hard to sleep quietly.

Don't know how many times you have been woken up; it has always been by the sharp sounds of wind outside. But, this time, in between the roar of the wind, seems like there's also some light taps on the window.

Probably some broken twig got stuck on the window, getting up half awake, ready to get rid of this annoying noisemaker. Suddenly, a hand, touched the window from the outside, a black head, ascended, leaning in closely to the glass..

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kurama! It's me! Open the window!"

"Hiei! I beg you! Stop appearing like this! One of these days you'll scare me to death!"

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know the storm is going to be this big?"

"There's a typhoon, of course the storm is big! Sleeping outside in this weather is plain suicide!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm in here, aren't I?"

"Anyways, next time enter thru the door! Understand!"

"Fine!"

This is the third of the seven incredible phenomenon, "Hiei who comes knocking on your window at midnight." Kurama sees this quite often, Yusuke occasionally, Kuwabara never.

The Seven Incredible Phenomenon at Genkai's Temple-Part 4

A dark hallway at night is also the perfect place for things to happen. In a deep, long hall, seems as if there are some amorphous monsters hiding in the shadows. In a night like this, walking in such an ancient, quiet, wooden hallway, it is as if there is no end. Slow footsteps, suit the dead calmness around. The once muggy air also seems to froze, into a frost, sending a shiver down passerby.

In this dead calm, icy atmosphere, listening to your own footsteps, completely unaware of, a pair of icy cold hands, attacking you on the neck from behind.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Yukina-san! That's really cold, even though the weather is hot, but that is still unbearable!"

"I'm sorry. By the way, Botan-san, what brings you here?"

"It's this. It's so hot tonight, can I sleep with you?"

"It's okay. But the place is very small! You'll have to squeeze with Keiko-san and Shizuru-san. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Ah! They're here already? Damn, late again!"

This is the fourth of the seven incredible phenomenon, "The hallway near Yukina's room." It is very comfortable here during summer. But, at winter, no one would stay here.

The Seven Incredible Phenomenon at Genkai's Temple-Part 5

Nightmare! Commonly called "Ghost sitting on the bed," happens when a person is sleeping, and the body feels a kind of irresistible pressure, just like being pressed down by some unknown creature. Everyone that experiences this say that they'd feel that their body is very heavy, their chest felt pressed, and have problems breathing. Although there are many scientific theories that explained this phenomenon, still, there are many people who believe that this is the product of supernatural means.

Tonight, the weather is still muggy.

While sleeping in the darkness, all of a sudden, you feel something, descending from above, landing on your chest, so heavy that you almost cannot breathe.

"En.."

Moaning softly inside, and trying to change your position to lessen the weight, but no matter how hard you try; this heavy feel is the same. Your body is still heavily pressed by this weight, that you almost cannot move, your breathing is getting faster, feels that the air is getting thinner, you may try to struggle, but feel that your limbs are so very heavy.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! So heavy! Go away!"

"Puu!"

"What! Pu, can't you sleep somewhere else? Do you have to sleep on me?"

"Puu!"

"Move! Move! Move! So heavy! It's all Keiko's fault! Fattening you up, tomorrow you're going on a diet! Why in the world am I stuck with a spirit beast like you!"

"Puu"

This is the fifth of the seven incredible phenomenon, "Pu who presses the bed," not terrifying, but very heavy.

The Seven Incredible Phenomenon at Genkai's Temple-Part 6

Medusa, the snake-haired monster in Greek Mythology, was once a charming maiden with beautiful long hair. But because of provoking Athena, the goddess, in a fit of rage, turned her beautiful hair into snakes, so that she became a terrible monster. From that point on, whoever saw her would turn into stone. This is a really famous part of Greek myths. However, in this temple, there's a case similar to this.

Morning, just when the sky is starting to lit, it is still quite dark, although far away, the sky is lighting up, but summer mornings start earlier, ergo everyone is still asleep, it being very early.

But, no matter what, there's always exceptions, occasionally there's someone that will wake really early, hoping when there's no one, in the morning when the air is fresh, to go out for a little walk, and completely unaware of the danger that lurk outside..

Walking around relaxed, absorbed in the beauty of the dawn, where everything is shrouded with beautiful lavender light, but, the instant went you're completely off guard, at the turn of the corner, a head of messy hair appeared..

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! So terrifying!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yusuke! Yusuke! Calm down! I'm Kurama! Kurama!"

"Kur.."

"Very sorry. Because my hair is really bad, every morning it'll be messy like this, and I left my brush in the living room. I thought that being so early, everyone should still be asleep. Who'd know that you still met me, ha ha! Pretend that you didn't see it!"

"I'm going now! Take care!"

This is the sixth of the seven incredible phenomenons, "Kurama who just wake up and haven't brushed his hair yet." Very few had seen that, but all would be so scared that they'd be 'petrified' for a while. At some point, this is more terrifying than "Kuwabara in the mirror."

The Seven Incredible Phenomenon at Genkai's Temple-Part 7

In many horror stories, in many suspenseful scenes, when it is so tense that your heart is going to leap right out of your throat, at times like this, sounds that are made unknowingly would let anyone flee, especially, in a soulless night, hearing sounds from an unknown source, especially the most terrifying shrills, will send chills and raise hairs.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Room 1: "Who is it! Yelling in the middle of the night!"

Room 2: "Sounds like Yusuke. He must have seen something _again_!"

Room 3: "So noisy! Tell him to be quiet!"

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not again!"

This is the last of the seven incredible phenomenons. "The bone-chilling shrills that penetrate the night." Every time the owner of the voice is different, but it must follow the first six incredible phenomenons. But you just got to feel sorry for whoever the voice belongs to.

That is the seven incredible phenomenon of Genkai's Temple.


End file.
